nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonya Curry
Sonya Curry (née Adams; born May 30, 1966) is an American school administrator. She played college volleyball at Virginia Tech in the late 1980s, and is the wife of former NBA player Dell Curry. She is also the mother of current NBA players Stephen and Seth Curry. Education Curry attended Radford High School in Radford, Virginia, where she played volleyball and basketball and was a standout in track. She first played for the high school volleyball team while still in eighth grade. During her senior year, her team won the state AA championship and she was Virginia defensive player of the year. In basketball, as a defensive specialist, she led the Radford girls to two state titles. In track, Curry competed at the state level in the 400-meter hurdles and sprint relays. Curry was one of top volleyball prospects in high school and she chose to attend Virginia Tech to play volleyball where she was a three-letter winner and led the Hokies to a 69-70 record over her four-year career. In her junior year she led the Hokies to a 23-14 and she tallied 57 aces the sixth-most in a season in Virginia Tech history and was named to the All-Metro team. Curry earned a degree in elementary education and and a minor in family studies. Her number was number 2. Career In 1995, Curry opened the doors as Charlotte Montessori School-Lake Norman. The Christian Montessori School of Lake Norman is a non-profit Christian Montessori school dedicated to following Christ as well as the spiritual and academic development of the whole child through the Montessori method of education. In January of 2004, the owner and original founder of the school began to put in place plans for the school to transition into becoming one of the few Christian Montessori schools in the southeastern part of the United States. The vision of our being a Christian Montessori school was fulfilled for the academic school year of 2004/2005. Christian Montessori School of Lake Norman is Full School Member of the American Montessori Society, and approved by North Carolina Department of Non-Public Instruction . The school is a legal private, non-profit institution open to any child regardless of race, creed, color or national origin. The school adheres to a philosophy and method of education that is geared toward developing creative, independent children who have an enthusiasm for learning. Personal Life Curry was born in Radford, Virginia to Cleive and Candy Adams. She has a brother Cleive and a sister India Adams. While in college, she met professional basketball player Dell Curry, who spent most of his NBA career with the Charlotte Hornets. She was a freshman and Dell was a junior when he first asked her out after one of her games. The couple got married in 1988, and she gave birth to three children: Stephen (b. 1988), Seth (b. 1990), and Sydel (b. 1994). Stephen is currently the franchise player for the Golden State Warriors, while Seth is the point guard for the Dallas Mavericks, and Sydel played volleyball for Elon University. She has three grandchildren, Riley and Ryan Curry, and one on the way through Stephen, with his wife Ayesha. See Also *Curry Family *Gallery:Curry Family *Gallery:Sonya Curry C C C C C C C